


Working Late

by mollyroll



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Infidelity, Love Triangles, M/M, Open Ending, Oral Sex, no beta we die like the impostors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyroll/pseuds/mollyroll
Summary: From the very first moment Sykkuno met Corpse, he knew he was fucked. How could he ever resist?
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno, Disguised Toast/Sykkuno, Sykkuno/Corpse Husband
Comments: 25
Kudos: 757
Collections: Server Simps





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim at 5am  
> If you like this feel free to leave me a comment :) <3
> 
> Disclaimer: RPF is purely fictional

Toast was a good man, Sykkuno told himself, head heavy upon his fluffy pillow. He was careful, gentle, and a generous lover. They were childhood sweethearts. Toast had been his first everything. The first hand he had held, cheeks red with affection that went beyond platonic. The first lips he had tasted. The first who had taken him to bed, who had made him lose his mind, writhing against his silken sheets.

He sneaked a glance at the man sleeping beside him. His back was turned to him and Sykkuno thought it was alright. It was not as if he deserved any better. Feeling cold, he tugged the blankets closer to himself, as if their warmth could also comfort his restless heart.

From the very first moment Sykkuno met Corpse, he knew he was fucked. He was the newest hire at the firm, and had taken an immediate liking to him. Sykkuno didn’t even know his real name, everyone called him Corpse for one reason or another and it seemed fitting enough. They didn’t work together, Corpse was his boss’ assistant, and Sykkuno was a lowly intern on eternal coffee duty, so they saw each other regularly enough. Despite the black face mask he wore that hid half his face, the intensity of the other man's stare was enough to turn his knees into jelly. 

Corpse liked flirting with him, hard. It took him a while to realize this but once he did, he couldn’t get the other man out of his head. The way his eyes would crinkle at the corners when he smiled, and how he always seemed to light up when they were near each other. To say Sykkuno had a shameful crush was an understatement. He longed to have the other’s arms wrapped around his body, and would often find himself fantasizing about the other man while being intimate with his boyfriend.

Then one day Corpse whispered a question into his ear, in that unfairly alluring voice of his, asking if he had  _ plans _ after work… if they could go back to his place. Sykkuno’s breath quickened and his skin prickled with anticipation as he nodded his assent. How could he ever resist? Corpse looked pleased as he leaned in again, breath hot against the other’s ear, assuring him not to worry, that he’d take  _ care _ of him. Sykkuno’s heartbeat was loud on his ears as they left the office hand in hand. 

They sat side by side, Corpse’s homemade pasta accompanied by generous servings of wine. One glass turned into two, when Corpse slung an arm over his shoulders he didn't resist. And when that same hand slid all the way down his spine and onto his ass, he made no move to stop it.

Corpse asked something, Sykunno said  _ yes _ , and then chapped lips were insistently pressing against his. He could feel his body melt against the other as a hot, wet tongue ran across the seam of his lips. Sykkuno had never felt such intense  _ need _ before. He helplessly held onto the other man’s shoulders as his mouth was ravaged, the other's blunt nails digging into the soft skin of his sides.

"I love the noises you make." Corpse whispered against his neck as he left a trail of red marks on his skin, soft curly hair tickling his cheek. Arousal had made the pitch of his voice impossibly lower. 

Sykkuno wasn't even thinking of the consequences, as he let the other pull off his shirt for better access. A soft whine left his lips when Corpse’s mouth found his nipples. And when the other's hand moved to rest on the hardness between his legs he spread them wider.

"Corpse… please…"

"Please what?"

Meeting the other's eyes, he released the breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. "Please fuck me."

  
  


Corpse had hoisted him up onto the kitchen counter, the marble felt cold against the backs of his legs. It didn’t matter though, as warm hands and warmer lips lit fire across the skin of his inner thighs. Corpse took him into his mouth and Sykkuno almost came right then and there, his hands uselessly buried in the other’s hair and his lips open in silent pleasure. He didn’t even feel discomfort when the other slipped a finger or two into him, only the white hot pleasure when they curled forward and rubbed against his sweet spot.

“Turn around baby,” the other’s voice rumbled and Sykkuno gladly obeyed.

Corpse's cock was much bigger than what he was used to, opening him up in ways he had never known before. He held on for dear life to the marble as the other man fucked him within an inch of his life, hips slamming against his in sweet punishment. His strong hands were gripping his hips with such force that the silver rings on his fingers were sure to leave bruises against his milky white skin.

By the time he got back home it was late enough that Toast was already asleep on his usual side of their bed. Sykkuno thought about taking the couch, but he selfishly wanted to lie next to the other man just one last time. Toast probably deserved better than a boyfriend who would cheat on him.

They would need to talk the morning after, and the uncertainty was driving him mad. He had no idea what to do. On the one hand, there was the man he had loved for years. On the other, there was the man his body craved. If Toast wanted to break up that was fine, it was what he deserved. His eyes filled with bitter tears, mourning the relationship he was sure to lose come morning. Even if he said nothing, the marks on his skin would surely tell the truth.

If they broke up then he had it coming. But if Toast wanted him even after knowing what he had done... if they agreed to forget this had ever happened… Sykkuno covered his eyes with his hands, his treacherous mind replayed the events of the night and a sweet flush took over his cheeks. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to forget Corpse's intoxicating embrace. 


End file.
